


Only Human

by trulywicked



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Danny, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated M for Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in the middle of changing when Danny catches sight of the results from last night's shenanigans littering his body and Danny's reaction catches him a little off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

He hurt all over and really just wanted to go home, crawl into bed, and die peacefully in his sleep. Unfortunately for him there was lacrosse practice to contend with. Like he didn’t have enough bruises. He dragged his feet until he was sure everyone else was out on the field then set about changing into his uniform in the empty locker room.

“Christ.”

The aghast whisper had him whirling, his jersey held in his fingers like he was about to fling it to blind whoever had snuck up behind him, give him just enough time to run. But it was just Danny. Just Danny who wasn’t any sort of threat to anything but his teenage hormones...and who’d just seen the state of his back and now the state of his ribs. Shit.

“What in God’s name happened to you?” Danny sounded absolutely horrified as he took in the vivid contusions that turned Stiles’ rib cage into a canvas of blue and purple on black.

“Nothing,” that was lame even to Stiles’ own ears but he didn’t have a handy lie ready for once, “I’ll be out on the field in a min-”

“Not like that you won’t.”

He froze and gave Danny an incredulous look, “Say what now?”

His eyes went wide when Danny walked closer and closer until he was almost pressing against Stiles. And...holy God that was Danny Mahealani’s hand on his skin. Technically it was prodding at his bruised skin and making him wince but still, bare hand, on his bare skin. If not for the pain this would be going into the spank bank pronto.

“I said you’re not going out on the field like this. Stiles you have stitches, really badly done stitches, in your shoulder as well as more bruising. How are you even standing upright?”

“Um...practice?” Stiles mentally kicked himself for that one, especially when Danny’s eyes flashed up to his, looking exceptionally pissed off. Exceptionally pretty too but mostly pissed off.

“Don’t any of those damned werewolves bother to check if you’re injured after you idiots go saving the town?”

“They’re usually pretty inj- wait what? _you know_?!” Stiles squeaked.

“I’ve lived here all my life Stiles and I was _dating_ a werewolf for weeks. No one in Beacon Hills is particularly good at keeping secrets,” Danny gave him a half smile, “Especially you and your big mouth.”

“I’ll have you know people have dreamed about my big mouth.”

“Uh-huh,” Danny was making him turn around so he could get a better look at the gash that had been stitched up in his own bathroom while his Dad was on a night shift, “No muscle damage here, fortunately.”

Stiles felt the hand slide down his spine, where he knew he wasn’t bruised then back up in a slow stroke, like petting a cat, “Uh...Danny?”

“You need to take better care of yourself Stiles, or let someone else take care of you.”

“You volunteering?” It was a knee jerk response, sarcasm and disbelief. So Danny’s answer understandably rendered him speechless.

“And if I said I was?” Danny ran his other hand down Stiles’ arm from bicep to just above the elbow, leaving it there warm and solid. “Would you let me take care of you?”

His mouth worked silently for a few moments before he rasped out, “Why would you want to?”

Now Danny’s arms came around him, pulling him back gently into the shelter of the other boy’s body, “Guess.”

“Dude I am seriously the booby prize. I’m only human, you could have a buff werewolf stud or-”

“I like my boyfriends human, thanks and before you suggest other humans in school, I like _you_ Stiles. You annoy me plenty but I still like you. So,” a slight pause that was filled with Danny’s hands sliding warm over injured ribs to rest on slim hips, “let me take care of you?”

This was going to come back and bite him in the ass, Stiles just knew it, but...

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
